The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a communication processing method, especially is associated with the image forming apparatus, the image forming system, and the communication processing method, which enables remote maintenance.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral), is used to print a document and an image.
Here, as typical technology, an image forming apparatus that performs a different remote panel display between a main part and an outside by using the same VRAM is disclosed. The image forming apparatus is provided with a display screen data generating part that generates the display screen data as an operation panel. Also, the image forming apparatus is provided with an operation part that displays display screen data and instructions about operation are inputted. Also, the image forming apparatus is provided with a remote-control processing part that transmits the display screen data to an external information terminal, receives instructions of an operation from the external information terminal, and processes remote control. Also, the image forming apparatus is provided with a control part that controls each part based on the instructions inputted on the operation part or the external information terminal. Also, display screen data generating part generates so as to be displayed as including an area where display screen data differs, display screen data between the operation part and the display part of the external information terminal.